Art Class Awkwardness
by Daphne Powell
Summary: Marinette signs up for a summer art class where they do something new each week. This week, they are sketching nude models. What happens when a familiar blonde is the one modeling? (Post-reveal) (Pre-relationship) (adrienette) (One-shot) Rated T for nude mentionings but nothing detailed and a kiss.


When Marinette woke up, affectionatly giggling at a slumbering Tikki on the windowsill surrounded by cookie crumbs, she was still exausted. Last night, she'd fought an akuma with Chat Noir that led to a reveal. Marinette had run off before either had said anything. She now realized that that probably wasn't the best thing to do. They should have talked about it or something but she was just so shocked that she wasn't thinking straight.

 _'Oh well, the past is in the past. I can talk to him about it at patrol tonight.'_ she thought. Just then an alarm sounded from her phone. A confused Marinette went to her phone to see why she'd set an alarm during the summer. Her confusion turned to panic when she saw that the alarm was titled, _'twenty min until class.'_ The realization hit her like a bus.

' _How could I have forgotten art class! I've only been doing it every friday for the past four weeks!'_ She franticly thought, recalling the previous lessons. So far she'd had a class on making bowls out of clay, painting landscapes, drawing anime people and coloring them with copics, and how to sew a dress. (Which, of course, she already knew how to do.) She found herself wondering what they'd be doing today. Although, if she didn't get ready quickly enough she'd never know.

She rushed into some old clothes, knowing todays project could get messy, not even bothering to try to shower in such limited time. She brushed her hair and pulled it into her trademark pig-tails but with the added of gelling her bangs back; yet another precaution in case of a messy class. She may not look pretty but she'd rather look bad than get paint or whatever in her hair and clothes. She'd learned that the hard way.

The ravenette made her way down the stairs all the while struggling to put her purse on her shoulder. "Bye Papa, bye Mama!" She called to her parents who were in another room as she left the bakery and entered the scorching summer heat. Looking both ways to make sure the coast was clear, she apoligized to Tikki ahead of time about all the bouncing as she ran. When Tikki said it was fine, Marinette broke into a jog to close the three blocks of distance faster.

When she reached a decerative, painted door; she checked the time and noted she was there right when she needed to be. She entered the room, most everyone was there, chatting and sitting behind their own easels that held large drawing pads. At the front of the room was an empty lounge. ' _Oh no.'_ Marinette figured they'd have a day on nude drawing but didn't realize it would be today. Maybe it would have been better had she stayed home.

"Welcome Marinette!" Their teacher, Mrs. Reldagrim exclaimed. She was short and probably in her sixties but despite her age, she had the merry cheeks and lively eyes of someone younger. She was super sweet and always wore a colorful dress and a matching hat. "Go ahead and take an empty seat but don't start anything yet." Marinette obeyed, taking a seat beside Nathaniel who also signed up for the class.

"O-o hello Ma-arinette. How a-are you?" The poor red head had been super shy towards Marinette ever since the events of evilistrater happened but he still tried.

"Hi Nath! I'm good. Tired, but good. What about you?" She tried to make him as comfortable as possible and it seemed to help a bit by the way he sat up straighter. He opened up his mouth to speak but Marinette would never know what he was going to say because just then the teacher started speaking. Nathaniel's look of disapointment didn't go unoticed to Marinette before she turned to face the teacher.

"Okay class, as you've probably already guessed, we will be dawing nude models today. As you can see, there are both sketching pencils and paints in front of you. It's your choice which to use. If you choose to paint there are canvases behind the pads of paper. Now remember, you don't have to feel embarressed or anything; this is all for artistic reasons only as this is a form of art. Now, once our model takes his robe off and gets positioned, you may start drawing. Ah, here he comes now." The teacher gestured towards the right side of the room.

Suddenly, Adrien stepped through a side door wearing only a flimsy robe. Marinette, along with a few fangirls, gasped. After coming to the couch, he stood there awkwardly and not making eye contact with anyone besides the floor.

"Okay Adrien, you may take your robe off and get in a comfortable position on the chair." Mrs. Reldagrim said. Adrien nodded in understandment, not looking directly at her, and slipped out of his robe placing it on the back of the chair. Marinette heard one girl squeal and another whistle and still others whisper as they did so the ravenette found herself getting a bit jealous. Although she herself was fighting the urge to make some type of fangirling noise. Apparently Adrien heard too because for a moment, his blanc expression turned angry before quickly going back to blanc.

"Girls, please sush. This is for art purposes only and if anyone acts perverty or unappropriatly they will be forced to leave." Any girls still whispering shut up.

As Adrien got set in a position, I chose to use the sketching pencils and nervously got to work, trying not to stare too much at his muscles, slightly angry eyes, or, ahem, other parts. The fact that not only was this her crush of two years but also her fighting partner, Chat, made it all more agonizing.

Around forty five minutes later I was halfway done with sketching and Mrs. Reldagrim was calling a break mostly for Adrien's sake. "You may chat quietly amongst yourselves or get a snack off of the snack table over there," She pointed to a small table toward one side of the room with cookies, fruits, and other goodies on it. "We will start again in about twenty minutes." Said the old lady.

Marinette watched as Adrien wrapped the robe around his nude body again and finaly looked at the other people in the room. She saw his eyes surf over everyone and finally locked on her. When he saw her, his eyes went wide and his jaw dropped in a suprised exppresion. Marinette started wishing she'd worn something a bit more attractive than her ratty tee and old excersizing shorts.

Marinette briskly looked away and headed towards the food table getting lost in the crowd of about twenty people, hoping that he'd leave her along. She wasn't sure she'd be abke to face him here with all theses people, right after seeing him nude, and in her civilian, less-confident form. She reached the table and grabbed two cookies, one for herself and one for Tikki. She slipped Tikki's into her bag before anyone noticed.

As she nibbled on her own yummy, grandma-approvable cookie, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around expecting to see Nathaniel but instead seeing Adrien. Let's just say, she shrieked.

"Sorry Marinette, I didn't mean to startle you." He said quietly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"O-oh. Ah yeef" That's all the blushing, stumbling mess of Marinette was able to say.

Adrien chuckled nervously "So, um, this is awkward" He seemed to say it more to himself than her. Suddenly the ground seemed very interesting to him.

"It's okay." She finally said after a couple of painfully long minutes of silence.

At that, Adrien looked up and deep into her eyes, his own concentrating very hard. It made Marinette squirm a bit and look away but then he smiled and grabbed her hand, pulling her across the room.

"Eek, what are you doing!" The ravenette squealed, dropping her beloved delicious cookie.

"Come on, I want to show you something." He replied, not slowing down until he reached a door. He opened it, walked in, pulled Marinette through, and locked the door behind them.

Eybrows furrowed, Marinette was looking at the blonde boy. "What are yo-" She started only to be cut off.

"I just had to get you in private." He realised he was still holding her hand and quickly released it Mari's dissapointment.

"W-hy?" Although she already guessed he meant to talk to her about last night.

"I need to talk to you about last night." He said, voicing her exact thoughts.

"I'm sorry I ran off, I was just suprised and-" She was cut off again this time by his soft lips on her own. She felt her heart fluttering in reply and her mind was spinning aimlessly, not able to think anything legit as she was caught in the blissful kiss. It was brief and unexpected but Marinette got the message he was trying to get across, " _I love you; ALL of you."_ And she replied back by moving her lips and playing with pressures.

They finally parted at the beeping of Adriens watch, signaling that it was time to go back. They rested their foreheads against each other and caught their breath.

They then silently walked out and resumed the rest of the class. Marinette with a newfound pride and confidence and Adrien with a happier expression than before.

 **Fin :)**

 **I hope you enjoyed this! This was inspired by a video on youtube about awkward moments in art school. This is a one-shot and won't be continued unless I get like a new idea for it.**

 **The teacher, Mrs. Reldagrim is bassed off of Relda Grimm or Granny Relda from 'The Sisters Grimm' series by Michael Buckley. I recremmoned you read them, it's a super good nine book series.**

 **Anyway, don't forget to comment, I love reading everyone's comments whether it be constructive critisism or praise or even some thing random such as "I like turtles"**

 **If you want to make fanart or a comic dub based on this or any one of my fanfics, I'd be absolutly honored just be sure to give me credit and send me a link :)**

 **Bye! -Daphne Powell**


End file.
